


A Typical Day For Jack On The Valiant

by jadekirk



Series: Barty On The Valiant [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Dark, Hybrid!Barty, Knifeplay, M/M, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what did the Master do during the YTNW and what did Barty have to do with it. AU in which Barty Crouch Junior is on the Valiant as a companion of the Master. Warning: Contains slash, torture, vampirism, blood-play, knife-play. It's a very Dark fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Day For Jack On The Valiant

**Author's Note:**

> Barty is a vampire/werewolf hybrid. A what-if-Barty-was on-the-Valiant as another companion of the Master's fic. Completely AU. Inspired by a chat with 45eugenia. Part of a much longer fic, if I ever get around to writing it. Pure PWP. Part of the conversation was borrowed from an RPG which I'm part of. *grins*

The Master entered the cell that Jack was in, followed close behind by Barty Crouch Junior. Barty was clad in his normal clothes, a long coat, shirt and trousers all in black, to the relief of Jack. The Master had delighted in parading Barty, wearing the Doctor's clothes, in front of him as a new brand of torture. It was torture due to the physical resemblance between Barty and the Doctor, except Barty had an insane glint in his eyes, which spoke of a love of violence and murder. The last time they visited him, Jack had taunted the Master about not having the Doctor so he had to settle for a human substitute. The Master had laughed at him, before beginning his usual ritual of torturing and killing Jack, fucking Barty as Jack slowly died.

The Master walked over to Jack and inspected him, beckoning Barty over, and handing a long sharp knife to Barty. "You know what to do." Barty took it and ran the blade down Jack's bare chest, leaving a trail of red droplets behind.

Jack winced at the sting of his skin, but didn't yell out. He bit down a whimper as Barty roughly dragged the knife upwards, pressing it into his skin. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see the Master clapping his hands together in glee as Barty cut Jack. Barty stopped suddenly, letting his hand drop to his side and gave Jack a long look. Barty snapped out of it and raised his hand again, slicing Jack across the stomach. He repeated this action until Jack's front was stained red with his blood. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see the Master was aroused and had slid his hand inside his trousers, stroking slowly.

The Master stepped forward, placed an arm around Barty's waist and pressed his now free erection into his back. "You're a good boy," the Master muttered in Barty's ear, "and good boys deserve a reward." He bit down on Barty's neck, breaking the skin. His tongue lapped at the bite, causing Barty to moan and move his head to give the Master better access. The Master deftly unbuttoned Barty's trousers and pulled them down. "Spread those legs," the Master ordered, "and keep cutting."

Barty obeyed with a devilish glint in his eyes, locking gazes with Jack. He whimpered slightly as the Master's hand clenched around his already hard cock, and began stroking him maddeningly, in Barty's opinion, slowly.

"Don't cut too deep," the Master stated, speeding his stroking slightly. "You don't want to kill him... just yet." He slid his other hand down Barty's back to his entrance. "Mm, you really are a good boy. Nice and prepared." Barty growled softly as the Master gently stretched Barty's entrance, preparing him for his cock.

Jack was unnerved by the look in Barty's eyes, as the knife travelled upwards to the side of his neck. He gritted his teeth as the knife bit into his skin, narrowly avoiding his jugular vein. The knife was lowered again to Barty's side as he leaned forward towards Jack. Jack's eyes widened as Barty's tongue darted out and licked a droplet of blood off his neck. In spite of himself, Jack couldn't quite suppress the moan that escaped from him. Barty licked his lips and began cleaning the blood off Jack's neck with his tongue, making a sound of pleasure, deep in his throat.

The Master thrust forward, sliding into Barty in one smooth motion, Jack's neck muffling Barty's moans as the Master fucked him roughly. "Keep licking, but no biting... yet." Jack's heart leapt, knowing what that would probably mean, knowing that Barty had a blood fetish. A fetish which the Master encouraged, by allowing Barty to drink his victim's blood as the life drained out of them.

 

Barty pulled back slightly, raised his hand again and sliced Jack on the other side of his neck, his tongue soothing away the sting. Jack closed his eyes, pretending that it was the Doctor soothing his anguish.

"I was thinking," the Master said, as he thrust in and out of Barty, and ignoring Jack for the moment, "how about we kill a few more humans? Would you like that?"

Barty nodded, his eyes lighting up in glee, accidentally scraping his teeth along Jack's skin. "Yessss," he purred against Jack's neck. "You have to let me go down there to lead it," he begged in between moans.

"Out of the question," the Master stated, moving his hips faster. He bent his head and bit down into the sensitive skin at the back of Barty's neck, eliciting a growl of pleasure from him.

"But I want to see it up close. I want to feel it," Barty protested, ending each word with a loud growl.

"Now, now Barty, after we've launched the missiles, I'll let you torture, murder and maim as many humans as you like."

"Thank you, Master," Barty panted, bringing the knife back up and stabbing it viciously into Jack's shoulder, causing Jack to cry out in pain. Jack gritted his teeth as Barty repeatedly pushed the knife into him, stabbing both shoulders in turn, in time to the Master's thrusts. Barty bent his head and licked at Jack's wounds again.

"You're a good boy, you deserve a reward," the Master stated. He looked at Jack. "Hear that, Jack? If you behaved yourself, you might get something pleasant too," he stated, smirking at Jack over Barty's shoulder. He slowed his thrusts down, bringing Barty to the edge but not letting him come just yet. Barty whimpered in frustration and wriggled, seeking the friction to orgasm. "Patience, Barty..."

"Go to Hell," Jack ground out between gritted teeth. He was not going to give the other two the pleasure of a second yell of pain, as Barty scraped his teeth against the deep cuts on his chest and shoulders.

"Taste that, Barty? That's vortex energy... Gives you quite a buzz, doesn't it?" the Master asked, reaching a hand out and pressing hard against the wound in Jack's left shoulder, until the blood spilled over his hand. He removed his hand from Jack and pressed it over Barty's mouth, smearing blood over his face and neck. "Not quite the same as Time Lord blood, but very close," he added, whispering in Barty's ear and speeding up again. Barty growled, too close to coming to speak and fighting the urge to just bite down on Jack's neck and drink his fill of the immortal's blood. He flinched slightly when the Master took the bloodstained knife out of his hand and placed the cold steel against his throat. "How much are you mine?" the Master hissed, lightly drawing the knife across Barty's throat, leaving tiny beads of blood in the knife's path.

"Completely yours," Barty managed, with a loud groan, pressing his body against the Master.

"Enough to come with a knife at your throat?" the Master asked, pressing the knife down slightly, so the blade dug into Barty's skin, causing the younger man to whimper as the words acted as a trigger, sending him spiralling over the edge. Barty's body spasmed, as he came with a loud growl, spilling hot semen over the floor of the Valiant and hitting Jack on the chest. Barty's movements caused the knife to slice deeply against the side of his throat, before the Master had enough presence of mind to drop the knife on the floor of the bulkhead, not wanting to injure Barty any further. Barty's legs wobbled and he held onto Jack, while he got his breath back.

Barty's powerful muscles flexed around the Master's cock, sending the Master over the edge too, coming deep inside Barty's body with a snarl, leaning bonelessly against Barty for a moment, panting. "Now you may bite him," the Master ordered, once he had recovered, bringing a hand up to Barty's throat, and then licking the blood off with relish, savouring the slightly tangy taste. "You're completely unique, Barty, and mine," he muttered, making no move to withdraw from Barty.

Barty leaned forward again, with a gleeful look in his eyes, and bit down on Jack's neck. Jack gasped as he felt two pinpricks against his skin as Barty's sharpened teeth penetrated his skin. Barty drank hungrily, moaning in pleasure as the warm arton energy soaked blood filled his mouth and slid down his throat. "Mm," Barty purred, bringing a hand up and pulling Jack's neck closer to him.

"Taste good, do I?" Jack asked cheekily, forgetting for a moment that the other two were hell-bent on finding new ways to kill him for their own amusement.

When Barty didn't answer straight away, the Master smacked him on the hip. "Well?" the Master demanded. "How does he taste? Tell Jack how he tastes."

Barty yelped, surprised by the smack and pulled back slightly. "Delicious," he answered, watching a drop of blood make his way down Jack's neck. "Master, may I finish?" he asked politely, squeaking in protest when the Master pulled out of him, leaving an empty feeling behind.

"Go on then," the Master answered, smiling fondly when Barty leaned forward and resumed his drinking. His eyes locked with Jack's as he watched the immortal slowly sink into unconsciousness, hanging limply in his chains. He grabbed Barty roughly by his hair and pulled his head back, leaving a trail of blood from Barty's mouth to the unhealed wounds in Jack's neck. "Enough!" he ordered, spinning him around to face him. "Don't kill him," he said, leaning forward and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. He then moved his tongue over the blood that covered his neck and face.

Barty nodded, surprised that the Master was letting Jack live today, but put it down to the Master's good mood. "Yes Master," he answered with a moan.

"Good, now get him cleaned up," the Master commanded, releasing his hold on Barty. He bent down, pulled up Barty's trousers and did them up for him. "But do it by hand. We can't have them discovering that little secret of yours ahead of time, can we?" he stated, as he zipped up his trousers, referring to the fact that Barty was a wizard. The Master felt that Barty's special abilities should be kept secret until the time was right. To prevent Barty turning on him, the Master had secretly inserted a mental instruction that if he even thought about turning traitor, it would cause a severe migraine until the treacherous thoughts had passed. Barty was free to do whatever he liked, as long as it didn't go against the Master's wishes. "After you've washed him, clean your face and neck," the Master ordered, clapping his hands together. "Oh, you can pleasure Jack today, if you so choose, but you're only allowed to use your mouth and hands. I'm feeling in a giving mood today." He trailed a hand down to Barty's cock. "This belongs to me and only me. You can't use it unless I order it," he said, giving Barty a quick squeeze, eliciting a loud moan from him, before quickly letting go and stepping back.

Barty grabbed a clean cloth and empty bucket and walked over to the sink in the corner of the cell. He filled the bucket up and walked back over. He wiped the cloth gently over Jack's skin, washing away the evidence of the torture. The rapid healing of Jack's wounds never ceased to amaze him, even though he knew he should be used to it by now. The first time it happened, he was shocked, but he soon delighted in making Jack scream. Barty sarcastically referred to Jack as 'The-Man-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Stay-Dead' and begged the Master to let him use magic on him, but the Master refused, telling him that magic was to be used as a final option. Barty derived a lot of pleasure out of trying to find new ways of killing Jack and enjoying the way he revived each time. Privately he wondered what would happen if he cast the 'Killing Curse' on Jack. Would he revive or not? Barty was desperate to find out but he didn't dare go against the Master's wishes.

"Hm, maybe I should also invite the Doctor," the Master pondered, watching Barty clean Jack up. He grinned at the thought of the Doctor being forced to watch his 'fun' with Jack.

"Oh, yes, Master," Barty sighed. "I like playing with the Doctor."

"I know you do," the Master stated, knowing how much it turned Barty on to be with someone who looks just like him. "I'll think about it," he commented. "Once you've finished with Jack, come to our room," he demanded, before exiting the cell.


End file.
